Hundjäger
Hungarian: Russian: |members = Marcus Ruspoli (likely) Gregor Danilov (likely) Edgar Waltz Weston Steward Alberle Denswoz ( ? - 1815) Lukas Denswoz (1800 - ?) Benjamine Denswoz (? - 20th century) Albert Denswoz Federico Malo Chance Weems Jody Weems Roger |seen = |comics = Issue 0 Issue 1 Issue 2 Issue 3 Issue 8 |novels = The Icy Touch |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X |season3 = X |volume1 = X }} A Hundjäger (HOONT-yay-gər; Germ. Hund "dog" + Jäger "hunter"; singular = plural) is a vicious hound dog-like Wesen that appeared in . They are the Verrat's main enforcers. Hundjägers are fast, clever, cold and calculating, making them ideal for professions like assassinations and bounty hunting. Appearances Season 1 An unnamed Hundjäger pursues Ian Harmon through Washington DC, and tracks him to his hotel room, where Ian kills him and then leaves. Edgar Waltz arrives in the room and deduces that Ian is heading for Portland by bus. Edgar pursues Ian and injures him at the Bus Station, but loses his trail. By killing a couple of Laufer sympathizers Edgar is able to trace Ian to Rosalee Calvert's Exotic Spice & Tea Shop where he holds Rosalee hostage to force Monroe to bring Ian to him. Monroe arrives with Ian and the Grimm Det. Nick Burkhardt. The three of them overpower Edgar and he is killed by Ian. Season 2 Four unnamed Hundjägers (3 male and 1 female) arrive in Portland as aides and bodyguard for the former Hexenbiest Adalind Schade while she attempts to get Nick's Key. Two of the males go with Adalind when she visits Det. Hank Griffin at home, and once she leaves, beat him up. Whether this was done purely to keep him from aiding Nick Burkhardt or there was an element of revenge for the callous way he dumped her is unknown. The four of them are relaxing in their hotel room when they are interrupted twice by Monroe, looking for Leroy who apparently owes him money. They decide that Monroe needs to be taught a lesson and follow him to a deserted parking lot where they are ambushed and killed by Nick Burkhardt. In his home, an unnamed Hundjäger attacks Jacques, and possibly kills him, since he is reported dead in . The bodies of the Hundjägers Nick and Monroe fought in are looked at by the police and medical examiners. Season 3 Two armed Hundjäger storm into the hideout in Vienna where Captain Renard and Meisner are sleeping. On their way down the stairs, they shoot the beds where Renard and Meisner were, but they heard them coming an were no longer in the beds. When the Hundjäger got to the bottom of the stairs, Renard and Meisner each killed one of them. Renard snapped one's neck and Meisner slammed the other one's head into the wall. Some members of the Verrat try to kill Tavitian at a roadblock, but they are unsuccessful as he shoots and kills all of them. A group of Hundjäger were seen in the Swiss Alps with the tortured Sebastien on the road where he dropped off Adalind and Meisner. One of them stayed behind to guard Sebastien while the rest of the group lead by Viktor went out to find Adalind and her daughter. The group was later seen entering Meisner's cabin. Viktor said that the fireplace was still warm so they cannot be far. Then the Hundjägers woged to try to capture the scent of Adalind and Meisner. The Hundjäger agents and Viktor continue pursuing Meisner and Adalind in the forest that the two are hiding in. After Meisner and Adalind sneak their way back to the road, one Hundjäger stops them, pointing his gun at Meisner. Adalind then telekinetically forces the agent to shoot himself with his own gun, despite the pleas from the Hundjäger. After Meisner and Adalind escape, the renaming Hundjägers and Viktor find Sebastien sitting in the other car with a gun. All of the Hundjägers are then shot and killed when they attempt to get to Sebastien inside the car. Two hundjägers acting on the orders of Prince Viktor kill Gregor Danilov in his audience chamber they then leave with the body, passing Marcus Ruspoli as he arrives to be appointed head of the Verat. Characteristics Hundjäger have a quite severe woge. They grow thick over their heads and bodies, long canine ears, a dogs snout, and razor sharp teeth. Although it becomes part of their fur, the imprint of their hair line is still visible. Unlike many Wesen there doesn't appear to be any obvious differences in this form, depending on the gender of the Hundjägers. Hundjägers are excellent trackers, as they have the ability to track prey over enormous distances and often hunt their prey across whole continents relentlessly. Like several other canine Wesen, such as Blutbad and Fuchsbau they posses an enhanced sense of smell, but not one as great as Blutbaden. They also don't seem to be nearly as strong, since they generally rely on firearms to intimidate, subdue, or kill their targets, and Monroe was able to overpower one on two separate occasions; one in his Blutbad form, while the other as a human. Although, as a few of them were willing to attack Nick unarmed, they may have some strength enhancement. They also appear to be somewhat faster than humans, and can kill grown men with ease. Like Coyotl and Fuchsbau, their teeth are sharp enough to sever flesh, and they sometimes kill with them. Behavior They're very tenacious when they are on the hunt, they will let nothing stop them form finding their target, and will even randomly kill people, if they believe it will help. An example is when Edgar Waltz followed Ian Harmon from St. Louis to Portland. However, they have a great belief in the sanctity of the rules, such as in the case of the Freidenreden. Because of their reputation, they are widely feared among Wesen, even by Blutbaden. However, in Edgar Waltz is surprised and perhaps even afraid when he discovers that Monroe is not a Fuchsbau, but a Blutbad, suggesting that perhaps the feeling is mutual. Due to both having worked for the Verrat, Hundjägers regard Grimms, as not friends, but convenient allies. Hundjägers were the enforcers responsible for mass executions of renegade Wesen during the Second World War, a notable example being their infiltration of the Spanish army and monarchy during Franco's regime. It's rumored that they eat their mothers from inside the womb. Images Waltz Morphed.png Hundjäger.jpg Hundjager2.png Hundjager Waltz1.png Hundjager unnamed1.png|A Hundjager in New York City. 212 - A Hundjager attacking the frenchman.png 212_-_Hundjager_Two_woged.png 212_-_Hundjager_Three_woged.png 212_-_Hundjager_One_woged.png 212_-_Hundjager_Four_woged.png 306-promo3.jpg Nick, Hank and Monroe surrounded by Hundjagers..jpg|From the comics 308-Female Hundjäger.png 315-Verrat 2 woged.jpg 317-Hundjägers.png Trivia *In Issue 0 Hundjäger are all portrayed with red eyes and black fur. See also *Grimm Guide profile Category:Verrat Category:Canine Wesen Category:Canid Wesen Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Wesen in Austria Category:Wesen in Switzerland Category:Wesen in Italy Category:Wesen in Greece Category:Wesen in Minnesota Category:Wesen in Oregon